chess_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayvees Legends (page)
'Summary' Jayvees Legends is the Monarchiyan, he is inferior, loving, helping, and hardworking and best of his attitude is being confident. He wears white medium t-shirt with white sleeves and torso, he also good at wearing cape like a pretty adventurer, he wearing light boots made of horses skin. He just walking and feeling exhausted traveling far places until he saw the bar so he decide to enter. Inside the bar he saw several of men drinking beer because of their habit, because of their stay and of course because they have talking with their friends. He move left side and found the door so he decides to get inside in that door. When he going inside he overlook his six pieces and he think of them are friends it shows from left to right (Mallet Playground, Nine Knight, Legend, Dressless, Snake Insect and Intercourse Mountain). He holds the second piece in the left called Nine Knight and said to him that someday Jayvees Legends will be powerful knight as nine times than they act. Then he holds the next one on the right called Legend admitting that he very loves playing chess as he express his happiness on the game. In the past the six pieces hold by Jayvees Legends has very powerful stratagem that end the game quickly with just 20 moves or less. And it believes that these six were extraordinary powerful than he missing something to get into the sluggish trouble. His desire is to be the great hero and save the world that preceding him as the Monarchiyan he anticipated it later. Steve Legends still waiting for the order he did on earlier. He calls the waitress about his order as jokingly it was the bar that allowed only for daytime to order desirable foods while in nighttime are beverages so to speak it is really a bar. Steve Legends opens his backpack to displaying a chess board made of a portable green and buff vinyl rollup board to attract other people would believing that there was a chess board in the bar table. Steve Legends looking for the opponent and chooses Jayvees Legends as a stranger and trying to chitchat with him he ignored him. Steve Legends insist of teasing by showing six pieces’ assemble on the following from right to left (Tree, Blasphemy, Bishop Hat, Judge, Hattori and Worm Castle with leader mark on it) boasting much. Jayvees Legends surprised about he’s holding already on his own chess board. Jayvees Legends ask Steve Legends why he holding his chess board as the people were duck down with Steve Legends about that question. Steve Legends calling him a coward if he don’t participate his daily game. Jayvees Legends presents and summons his six pieces putting in the chess board it shocks Steve Legends that he is already a chess user too and he introducing himself in the name of Jayvees Dale Mante of Jayvees Legends and accepting the challenge that made Steven Legends happy. Category:Page